Tom Elliott
interview for The South Bank Show]] Tom Elliott (12th October 1937 - 30th July 2017) joined Coronation Street as a storyliner in 1983 contributing 577 episodes in that role in the following stints: *Episode 2354 (24th October 1983) to Episode 2467 (21st November 1984) *Episode 2470 (3rd December 1984) to Episode 2471 (5th December 1984) *Episode 2474 (17th December 1984) to Episode 2519 (22nd May 1985) *Episode 2526 (17th June 1985) to Episode 2553 (18th September 1985) *Episode 2556 (30th September 1985) to Episode 2617 (30th April 1986) *Episode 2624 (26th May 1986) to Episode 2637 (9th July 1986) *Episode 2640 (21st July 1986) to Episode 2653 (3rd September 1986) *Episode 2660 (29th September 1986) to Episode 2677 (26th November 1986) *Episode 2684 (22nd December 1986) to Episode 2713 (1st April 1987) *Episode 2720 (27th April 1987) to Episode 2755 (26th August 1987) *Episode 2760 (14th September 1987) to Episode 2792 (30th December 1987) *Episode 2799 (25th January 1988) to Episode 2871 (5th October 1988) *Episode 2876 (24th October 1988) to Episode 2900 (11th January 1989) *Episode 2907 (6th February 1989) to Episode 2936 (17th May 1989) *Episode 2943 (12th June 1989) to Episode 2964 (23rd August 1989) *Episode 3400 (22nd June 1992) to Episode 3402 (26th June 1992) *Episode 3421 (7th August 1992) to Episode 3429 (26th August 1992) *Episode 3503 (15th February 1993) to Episode 3511 (5th March 1993) *Episode 3519 (24th March 1993) to Episode 3527 (12th April 1993) He also acted as the programme's script editor for 274 episodes in nine stints as follows: *Episode 2965 (28th August 1989) to Episode 3026 (2nd February 1990) *Episode 3036 (26th February 1990) to Episode 3097 (20th July 1990) *Episode 3107 (13th August 1990) to Episode 3151 (23rd November 1990) *Episode 3161 (17th December 1990) to Episode 3165 (25th December 1990) *Episode 3167 (28th December 1990) to Episode 3224 (10th May 1991) *Episode 3234 (3rd June 1991) to Episode 3254 (19th July 1991) *Episode 3264 (12th August 1991) to Episode 3272 (30th August 1991) *Episode 3276 (9th September 1991) to Episode 3278 (13th September 1991) *Episode 3282 (23rd September 1991) to Episode 3290 (11th October 1991) He wrote his first episode in November 1990. By the time he'd retired from the writing team in June 1997 he had scripted 72 episodes including one with his long-term colleague Paul Abbott. Two years later Tom returned to the Street to write two editions of the spin-off Coronation Street - After Hours. He has also written for ITV shows Emmerdale Farm and Children`s Ward. Episodes written by Tom Elliott 1990s 1990 (1 episode) *Episode 3147 (14th November 1990) 1991 (5 episodes) *Episode 3223 (8th May 1991) *Episode 3252 (15th July 1991) *Episode 3301 (6th November 1991) *Episode 3313 (4th December 1991) *Episode 3318 (16th December 1991) 1992 (11 episodes) *Episode 3329 (8th January 1992) *Episode 3342 (7th February 1992) *Episode 3346 (17th February 1992) *Episode 3366 (3rd April 1992) *Episode 3381 (8th May 1992) *Episode 3394 (8th June 1992) *Episode 3406 (6th July 1992) (Co-written with Paul Abbott) *Episode 3429 (26th August 1992) *Episode 3449 (12th October 1992) *Episode 3459 (4th November 1992) *Episode 3469 (27th November 1992) 1993 (13 episodes) *Episode 3490 (15th January 1993) *Episode 3498 (3rd February 1993) *Episode 3511 (5th March 1993) *Episode 3512 (8th March 1993) *Episode 3543 (19th May 1993) *Episode 3549 (2nd June 1993) *Episode 3558 (23rd June 1993) *Episode 3572 (26th July 1993) *Episode 3589 (3rd September 1993) *Episode 3598 (24th September 1993) *Episode 3617 (8th November 1993) *Episode 3620 (15th November 1993) *Episode 3634 (17th December 1993) 1994 (5 episodes) *Episode 3659 (14th February 1994) *Episode 3673 (18th March 1994) *Episode 3700 (18th May 1994) *Episode 3701 (20th May 1994) *Episode 3794 (23rd December 1994) 1995 (13 episodes) *Episode 3802 (9th January 1995) *Episode 3812 (1st February 1995) *Episode 3827 (8th March 1995) *Episode 3858 (19th May 1995) *Episode 3872 (21st June 1995) *Episode 3876 (30th June 1995) *Episode 3898 (21st August 1995) *Episode 3905 (6th September 1995) *Episode 3914 (27th September 1995) *Episode 3927 (27th October 1995) *Episode 3930 (3rd November 1995) *Episode 3944 (6th December 1995) *Episode 3953 (27th December 1995) 1996 (15 episodes) *Episode 3955 (1st January 1996) *Episode 3964 (22nd January 1996) *Episode 3974 (14th February 1996) *Episode 3986 (13th March 1996) *Episode 3994 (1st April 1996) *Episode 4005 (26th April 1996) *Episode 4010 (8th May 1996) *Episode 4034 (3rd July 1996) *Episode 4057 (26th August 1996) *Episode 4083 (25th October 1996) *Episode 4093 (18th November 1996) *Episode 4100 (1st December 1996) *Episode 4101 (2nd December 1996) *Episode 4109 (16th December 1996) *Episode 4112 (22nd December 1996) 1997 (9 episodes) *Episode 4125 (13th January 1997) *Episode 4139 (7th February 1997) *Episode 4147 (21st February 1997) *Episode 4158 (12th March 1997) *Episode 4168 (30th March 1997) *Episode 4176 (13th April 1997) *Episode 4186 (30th April 1997) *Episode 4194 (14th May 1997) *Episode 4205 (2nd June 1997) Other Coronation Street related works *After Hours - Episode 3 *After Hours - Episode 5 External links Guardian Obituary Category:Coronation Street writers Category:After Hours writers